


[Podfic] Proof

by jellyfishfire



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cardassia, Enemies to Friends, Episode: s03e05 Second Skin, Interspecies Book Club, M/M, Obsidian Order, POV Elim Garak, POV Julian Bashir, Podfic, Podfic Length: 9-10 Hours, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: Enabran Tain has retired, and Garak has been second-in-command of the Obsidian Order for over three years. His next assignment is the interrogation of Cardassia’s newest detainee, a Federation doctor charged with espionage.AU in which Garak was never exiled. Set during early season 3.





	1. Proof, chapters 1-3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172872) by [AlphaCygni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCygni/pseuds/AlphaCygni). 



> A thousand thank you's to Alpha for giving permission to record this fic, and for the help and coaching on How One Does Cardasi- your help and support was so wonderful to have, and was essential to the making of this podfic. All y'all should go check out everything Alpha has written, and brace yourselves for a one-way trip to Feels town. 
> 
> Coverart made by the incomparable wobblycompetencies, who can also be credited for sliding me the link to Proof (with HARDLY A WARNING ABOUT THE LONG TERM EFFECTS, OFFICER, what a cruel and cunning deviant :ppp)

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11XoxpRgMuOZrOWktZlJ4uuaxx25AUspv) (108 MB) or stream (Length: 1:18)


	2. Proof, chapters 4-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of chapters 4-5 of "Proof" by AlphaCygni. All must love her and despair, etc.
> 
> Continued blessings upon Alpha and Wobbly for their amazing support and willingness to entertain my teeth gnashing about Elim "wine mom" Garak and ongoing butchery of Cardasi. Please come and talk to us about Parmak, we have So Many Feelings about this man.

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19fpc_0msJVdiQ7lgWu59tej88SVK6KqJ) (101 MB) or stream (Length: 1:13)


	3. Proof, chapters 6-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of chapter 6-7 of "Proof" by AlphaCygni. Artwork by Wobblycompetencies. 
> 
> A moment of silence for those poor souls personally victimized by the works of these two (me. I mean me.)

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h7qXiJ5ZKpcgTH603RQO_Qdxnj40Idov/view?usp=sharing) (138 MB) or stream (Length: 1:40)


	4. Proof, chapters 8-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of chapters 8-9 of "Proof" by AlphaCygni. Art by Wobblycompetencies.

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PjSDvGkBzveWYtRi3uh8HqYhLymChh9h/view?usp=sharing) (194 MB) or stream (Length: 2:21)


	5. Proof, chapters 10-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of chapters 10-11 of "Proof" by AlphaCygni. Art by Wobblycompetencies.

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tD6t0hacSZHI8fdhWuzPV6xv4a6T9blW/view?usp=sharing) (172 MB) or stream (Length: 2:05)


	6. Proof, chapters 12-13

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12DCztfgG01_uRkHfKj3LFH6OIX5LLDd_/view?usp=sharing) (52 MB) or stream (Length: 37 mins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, Oh man, oh man, OH MAN. Words cannot describe how reaching the end of this fic felt, both reading it the first time, and again, podficcing it. I can only bow before Alpha's supreme talent and absolutely ownership of all my wee little podficcers' Feels. Again and for always, thanks to Wobblycompetencies for supplying The Inquisitor and The Never-Ending Sacrifice art, and for sending me this fic, I hate you i hate you (I Love You), forever and ever, How Extremely Dare.


End file.
